Saving You
by Redzy
Summary: This is what should of happened after the Long Goodbye. In his time of need, She's there and will always be.


Saving You

A/N: This my first fic I am posting, I am a beginner, be kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

By REDZY

Dawson's room, we see everything in perfect place. Set after "The long Goodbye."

Dawson: laying on the made bed Why did you have to go?

We she his tears fall down his face, after a while he drifts off to sleep.

Joey:enters the room and whispers Dawson

Joey walks over to the bed and sees the tears on his cheeks. She wipes them away

Dawsonwakes up and sees Joey Joey startled a little bit what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at school?

Joey: No I should be right here…. With you.

Dawson looks out the window

Dawson: Jo..

Joey touches his cheek to turn his face back towards her

Joey: No, Dawson, I should be here with you.

Dawson: Jo, I have everything under control.

Joey: That's the thing Dawson, you shouldn't be. You should be sad, you should be upset, you should be mad at the world. Please let me help you do that. Let me be the person that lets you cry and mutters soothing words in you ears while trying to calm you down. Let me be the one to help you out of bed when you can't get out after crying all night long. Let me be the person that convinces you to go on living. Let me be the one to help you get over the grief that has taken over your body. Let me be the one to piece together the pieces that were shattered when he died. Let me be the one to heal you, not just that, love you.

Dawson: I can't, my mother is doing horrible, I have to be strong for her, Lily, I can just let them down.

Joey: Dawson, what makes you thing that you're letting them down if you're upset?

Dawson: Joey, please just…

We see More tears gathering in his eyes.

Joey: Getting upset Don't you dare push me away Dawson, don't you dare! Mitch was a father to me too. When my dad wasn't there who was there to pick up the pieces, Mitch was. And as we grew up, I got another hero, guess who that was?

Dawson: Who?

Joey: You were. You saved me. You held me when I cried for my mom. You saved me from my father when he dealt drugs again. You were the person who taught me what love was, and how to love. You told me never to listen to the gossip about my family, and you never listened to the gossip, never judged me in the smallest way. You saved me from not being able to pay for college. You saved me from drowning in my grief and cynicism. You are my best friend, you're everything to me. And now... it's my turn to save you.

Dawson: I don't need to be saved.

Joey turns away, hurt

Joey: Why did you move back here Dawson? The real reason? The real true, clear reason you got on that plan and flew five thousand miles across the county and knocked on my door. Why?

Dawson: I hated LA

Joey: Do you think Mitch would want you to be some place you hate? Or with people you hate?

Dawson looks down, but stays silent

Joey:whispering is there any other reasons?

Dawson: looks up at her Yes

Joey: turns her face to his and whispers what are they?

Dawson: Well, the food is much better here… Dawson says trying to lighten the mood, he smiles

Joey shows a smile smile, but her face becomes serious again Dawson… please?

Dawson: It was you.

Joey: You will always have me Dawson.

Dawson: My dad didn't think I was smart dropping out of film school for a girl.

Joey: He wanted you to be happy.

Dawson looks down and plays with his fingers in his lap

Dawson: I would have been

Joey: Would have?

Dawson: I am going to go back to LA.

Joey's eyes start to water with tears.

Dawson: it was my Dad's wish, I am not going to be a disappointment to him

Joey: What would make him happy would be to see you happy…

Dawson: I'll make myself happy, I have too.

Joey: Please Dawson, please stay, Last time I asked you turned me down and you said you felt that you had to go. Now what do you feel now?

Dawson: I…

Joey: I am going to ask one last time, and you can say no if truly, in your heart, you feel that you would be happier in LA, if not, please, say yes. Think.

Dawson looks into Joey's eyes, silently pleading god for a sign on which decision to make

Dawson: I…

Joey: Dawson, please stay…

Dawson: in a solemn tone I truly don't have a choice

Joey: It's not a choice Dawson these to paths you're "choosing from" , these are you destines, either one you choose, there will be a different outcome. And there is no way of knowing which one is meant for you. Or they could both be meant for you, you could be one of those people that can have a happy life on either path you choose. Maybe one is good and one is bad but there is no way of telling which one down the road you will enjoy most. You have to go on your feelings for this moment. This moment defines all the roads you will choose from in the future.

Dawson: My choices now are to a- follow my heart or b- follow what is right. I can't choose. Either way I hurt, or disappoint somebody, and either way I hurt myself.

Joey: Dawson don't listen to either of those places, what do you want? What do YOU want in your life?

Dawson: this isn't even about what I want. You say you want to save me? Well, a part of me died with him. It's buried in the ground with him. So, do you really want to dig six feet into the ground to save me?

Joey: If that's what it would take, I would dig all the way to China to save you.

Dawson: Jo, I know what I want, but are you sure you can save me from what may do?

Joey:Surprised he would even ask I'd do anything for you Dawson! Don't you understand that? I you swim through all the oceans backwards for you. I will never leave you.

Dawson: Joey, this may seem selfish and this may seem mean but you've left me before- Jack, your dad's drug dealing, whispering Pacey…

Joey: Dawson, I am sorry for all of those things but I was young those things I had to do for me. This is for you.

Dawson: looks into Joey's eyes as if they were crystal balls telling him what to do ok Jo, but I don't know about Boston, I think I'll stay here and work me way up. But , what about us?

Joey walks over to him and sits in his lap and Kisses him with all of the built emotion she had inside of her since sophomore year.

Joey: does that answer anything?

He smiles and Kisses her again


End file.
